


The Death of a Loved One

by IAmGoingToHell (orphan_account)



Series: My Dreams [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, I Made Myself Cry, Not Really Character Death, but it's mild i swear
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 22:41:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17010522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/IAmGoingToHell
Summary: "NO!" He screamed before running towards me, but he was still about 30 feet away. A sharp pain in my stomach. I looked down and saw the silver and red angel blade poking through my now ruptured skin and shirt.





	The Death of a Loved One

Everything went by in a flash. We were fighting with some angels who decided it would be best to kill Castiel. We did not agree.

We being Me, Sam and Dean.  
We had angel blades of our own and we fought. Everyone was beat up and bloody and my everything hurt.

I had sunk a blade into the angels in front of me and the body dropped. I looked for another, spotting Sam and Case fighting off two and Dean staring at me with wide eyes.

"NO!" He screamed before running towards me, but he was still about 30 feet away. That's when I felt it. A sharp pain in my stomach. I looked down and saw the silver and red angel blade poking through my now ruptured skin and shirt.

Dean was by my side in no time and shoved his own blade into the angel. Once the bright blue glow went away, he fell onto his knees. "Mad- oh God..." he ripped off some of his shirt and tied it around my waist and put pressure on the wound.

I screamed out in pain and grabbed a fistfull of Dean's shirt. "D-dean!" He had panicked eyes and seemed scared, "Cas!" He looked over just in time to see Castiel get stabbed in the chest with an angel blade and explode in a blue glow. "CAS NO!" He screamed, his voice cracking and full of fear.

Sam had killed the angel that had... killed Cas, and rushed over to our side.

Dean was unmoving. He sat, frozen. He watched his best friend die... And was now watching the woman he loved most die..

Sam attempted to pick me up a couple of times, but I just screamed. He sat me down on the ground with his jacket balled up for a pillow. "No.. Please Madison, we need you..." Tears formed in Sam's eyes as he spoke.

Dean had let a few tears fall before he leaned down and meet my lips to his. "Don't go please.. Please.. Please... I need you.. I love you."

I smiled and cupped Dean's cheek, wiping away his tears. "I know.." Dean placed his hand over mine and started into my eyes.

I died by their side. Never alone and with the man I loved. I would get the hunters wake like I always wanted. They would drink whiskey and eat White Castle that night in memory of their best friends, their family.

                         A then I woke up.

**Author's Note:**

> Even though it wasn't real. It hurt. Real bad. I woke up with sharp pain in my stomach.


End file.
